Dearly Beloved
by Amity1999
Summary: Nico and Leo are getting married. Kindly requested by Karen, anything for you bae ;)


Nico P.O.V

I stand and wring my hands at the alter while Percy stand beside me, offering a nervous smile with a hand on my shoulder for reassurance. I remembered when Leo had proposed with his shaking hands and wavering voice. I had took his hands in mine and kissed him to melt away that nervousness. And now, here I was, a year later waiting to be married to him. He will take my last name like we had agreed and we'll be together. Leo had nearly begged for him to take my name. A new start he kept saying, to leave the past behind him. I was happy to oblige if it meant his happiness. The organ began to play and my legs turned to jelly.

"Good Luck man." Percy whispered before stepping into his assigned place.

I turned my head to catch a glimpse of my future husband. And there he was. All dressed up in his black suit matching mine, he glided down the aisle trying to hide his shaking hands. The amber light combed through his hair, turning it into spun gold. The sun illuminated his grin and teary eyes as he came ever closer to me. His eyes caught mine and we shared a smile as I turned back to face the priest. I felt his warm, shaking hand slide into mine as he took his place beside me.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hey" I whispered back.

"Dearly Beloved," The minister began to say, "we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together these men in holy matrimony"

I didn't listen to what he had to say, too busy floating on a cloud of joy. Here he was with a wide grin, all big brown eyes glistening in the sunlight. His hand still shaking in mine, I saw how he turned his head towards me, smiling as if it were the first time we had held hands, still that nervous seventeen year old who I had swept off his feet.

"Nico and Leo have decided to say their own vows." The minister said and then gestured to me. I turned to face Leo and with a shaky breath, I began.

"Leo, from the first moment that I had met you, you had a twinkle in your eye that fascinated me. It was so childish and then I saw you smile and I heard your laugh and I finally decided that you were indeed a child at heart. After months of pacing and never knowing what to think of you, I finally asked you out on a date. We went to the park down the road and we laughed under the stars. I was your shoulder to cry on. I was your rock and I was always there for you. I hope and I know that in the years to come, I will still be all these things to you. I hope we can start with today and your shaking hands in mine. Everything will be okay and I love you."

"Nico." Leo said, "I never thought in my wildest dreams that I would be lucky enough to have someone who was not only my best friend, but my boyfriend and then fiancé and soon to be my husband. The past 5 years have been a dream for me. It's like we're that annoying couple in a book that are so cute that you hate them but at the same time, somehow find a way to root for their love. I never want to leave your said because you complete me. I like being Leo and Nico. I like being thought of as 'they' instead of a 'he'. You are my reason to wake up in the morning because who else will clean up the mess you make when you make me breakfast in bed."

The guests laughed. I looked up at him and mouthed a 'keep going'

"What I'm trying to say is that, I love you more than all those stories and songs that you get told. Our love is more than that and better than that because it is real and it is here. And I love you so much."

"Now the exchanging of rings. Does the ring bearer have the rings?" He said.

Percy stepped forward and offered them up after nearly tripping on the step. The minister offered him a small smile and the ceremony continued.

"May the groom's place the rings on the others finger as a symbol of their love."

I took Leo's hand and slowly slid the ring onto his finger.

"This ring is a token of my love. I marry you with this ring, with all that I have and all that I am." I said quietly, only loud enough for him to hear.

Leo took my hand and carefully slipped the ring onto mine.

"This ring is a symbol of my love for you. Let it be a reminder that I am always by your side and that I will always be a faithful partner to you. I am yours." Leo said in response.

"Nico, you may kiss your new husband." The minister finally said.

"Gladly." I said smirking.

I put my hand in Leo's cheek and leaned forwards to kiss him. We kissed in front of all our friends and very little family.

"We actually did it, we got married and I didn't cry." Leo said ith that childlike charm he always had.

"I don't know." I replied, "I think I saw you tear up a little when I said my vows."

He gasped over dramatically, "I so did not."

"You kinda did." Percy chirped in.

Leo laughed and or the first time today, I realised how lucky I was to be spending the rest of my life with this idiot.


End file.
